Blast from the past
by SerenaM95
Summary: Dean had though he'd done a good job in destroying any life he once had and burying his past. Apparently not.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is my first real Supernatural fic, I tried hard to make it sound believable but I'm sorry, I'm no master of American idiolect and whatnot. Anyway, some part of this that you may recognise are taken from real life. *cough* Jensen's kindergarten story (which I elaborated on but is (probably) not real). Anyway I just wanted to clarify that the rest of it is fiction and any similarities with real people are purely coincidental Also, I own a big fat 0% of Supernatural and it's characters.**

**Peace out!**

* * *

"I can't believe this." Dean grunted, alternating his attention between the road and the cell phone buzzing in his pocket. He stole a glance at Sam, still snoring gently, cheek pressed against the glass. He'd make him polish that again later.

"What do you want, Garth?"

"Dean! Hey, how'ya doing?" Garth's voice sounded too cheerful on the other end of the line.

"What do you want?" Dean persisted, just a bit irritable from lack of sleep. He and Sam had been on the road for six hours, and Dean hadn't slept since the day before. Even then he only got a pathetic three hours.

"I got a case for you. It's got the set up of a rogue vamp." Garth sounded unfazed by Dean's abruptness. In fact, it was Dean's usual manner of addressing the skinny hunter.

"How the hell do you you where we are? We turned off the GPS in our phones."

"Oh, I got an override. Anyway, bodies have been droppin' like nobodies business. No pattern as far as the eye can see, but once i look a little deeper they've all got one thing in common."

"Yeah?"

"Well the first killing was in Lawrence, Kansas. A girl called Marie Bateman. Then in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, a girl named Alexa Carlton. The next in Fairfax, Indiana. A chick called Janice Cambridge. Then in Sioux City, Indiana Amanda Heckerling. Seeing a pattern yet?"  
As it happened, he did. He pulled over to the side of the road before he crashed the Impala from his shaking hands.

"Me. They all knew me." He said into the phone. Marie Bateman was his first girlfriend. They were in kindergarten and she kissed his cheek. He didn't know how to respond and kissed her on the mouth and he was expelled, but they still saw each other at the playground down the street from it and he'd present her with dandelions and daisies. Alexa Carlton, the first girl to claim she loved him, following him around and posting not so anonymous secret admirer letters in his locker. She didn't seem to get he wasn't interested and damn that girl was persistent. She was a sweet girl, borderline creepy, but sweet. Then Janice Cambridge, well she was his first. He was only in town for two weeks but Janice and Dean had made sure they made the most of it. Then Amanda was the first to catch him cheating and got really pissed off. Heck, he wasn't that serious in the first place about her but aparrantly he meant more to her than she did to him. She was the first to see him for who he was. Where Sammy was concerned anyway.

"This vamp 'aint been caught yet?"

"Nope, and I've heard from other hunters that there would be one more chick on this vamps list if they're doing this to get at you."

"And who's that?" Dean asked though the answer was glaringly obvious. His stomach was ice cold and as Garth said the name his dread was only confirmed.

"Lisa Braedon."

Dean let out a long list of every profanity and swear under the sun.

"Woah, slow down cowboy." Drawled Garth. "You can take care of her right? While you hunt it, just tell her to-"

"No. I can't talk to her."

"Why not?"

"I made her forget me. Call it forced amnesia."

"Well that's too bad."

"Listen here you little sh-"

"Just wait and let me finish, okay Dean?"

"I can get other hunters to keep an eye on the house. You gotta hunt this thing in the meantime. I reckon it'll have some serious beef with you first."

Dean stopped himself from shouting down the phone. It would have woken Sammy, and he wanted to let him sleep.

"Got any tabs on where she lives?I haven't got any leads."

"Yeah hold on..." Garth trailed off and Dean could hear him shuffling papers. "Aha. Here it is" He said once he found what he was looking for.  
"She lives at 213 Weinbach Avenue in Battle Creek in Michigan."  
Dean's heart rate elevated in alarm. She'd been living there since before the incident where he'd had Cas wipe her memory. Four years ago. For regular people with regular lives, four years in one house isn't long, but for a hunter even four days in a motel was dangerous. God forbid anyone with any association with a hunter stayed still like she did.

"Garth, you listen to me and you listen to me good. I want people watching her like shithawk, You hear me? Twenty Four Seven. I don't want her, or Ben left alone. If i find out whatever punk has been diggin' up all this on me had so much as touched her you'll be sorry." He hung up before Garth could muster a reply and slammed his foot on the gas. It didn't look as if Dean would be getting any sleep at all that night, or for a long time. Michigan was a whole five states East.


	2. Chapter 2

They'd checked into a motel about half a mile from Weinbach Avenue, not a bad distance, nor a bad location. A side road off Jackson Street called Arbor Pointe Drive. The place was decent, unlike a lot that they'd sees while on the road. Granted, it wasn't his room but it'd do. Dean dumped his duffel on the left queen and told Sam he was off out, promising to bring back food. At least _he_ wouldn't forget the pie.

It was a short drive to Lisa's. Five minutes tops. If he was honest, he could have walked it, but he didn't have a trunk full of artillery in his back pocket if he needed it. He parked on the corner of Kimber Avenue, and walked up Weinbach to where it met Brizse, and back again. He scoped the place out. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at a glance. On his seventh way up the street though, about three doors diagonal from 213, Dean heard a rustle in the trees behind him. He froze, hand curling around the handle of the gun concealed in his waistband. Moving slowly, he fell back into the cedars. Once in the trees, he took it out and rested the gun on his forearm, safety off. Nothing moved. Nothing rustled, but something caught his eye. Smears of red on the lower leaves of a tree to his left. The vamp had been here. Obviously. Worried this could be a diversion, Dean put the weapon away and emerged back on the side walk.

He scanned again for anything unusual. "Excuse me, Sir?" Dean turned and saw who'd addressed him. A middle aged Latina woman was standing a few feet behind him, a silky, long-haired dog on a leash besides her, wagging it's tail furiously.

He smiled what he hoped wasn't a grimace. "Something I can help you with, ma'am?"

She raised her eyebrow, "Yeah, what were you doing behind my neighbours house?"

He'd prepared for this one. "Uh, yeah. There have been some complaints about a wild bear in this local area. I'm with pest control, trying to find out roughly where it's been, what it's doing. That sort of thing."

The woman seemed taken aback. "A bear? Really?"

Dean nodded. "Yep, saw some tracks back there, along with a bit of blood. It's alright though, it looks like it's just passing through."

The woman frowned. "You don't look like pest control."

"Well, I'm not on the clock, just putting in some extra hours. Never killed anyone, right?"

The woman considered, and nodded, looking fearfully into the trees to her right. "I guess not. See you later." She took that as a cue to leave and quickly covered walked off to her house, slamming the door behind her a bit too vigorously to be comfortable.

"Dean." A voice came from within the trees.

Dean looked, and recognised Tisha, a tall, short haired red head who had been working the same Rugaru case as him way back when. "Tish?"

"Long time no see. She said, smiling slightly.

"You're in on this?" Dean asked incredulously. "Who else did Garth get?"

"I only know them by name, but um... he mentioned Gus Whetherby, Oscar Fredericson and Carl Jones."

Dean nodded, he'd heard of Gus and Carl. They both had decent reputations. Oscar mush be new to the business. "You really got the big guns out on this case." Tisha said, tilting her head to watch him. "You must really care about this woman."

It wasn't a question, and Dean didn't answer. "Who's watching with you?" He asked, abruptly.

"Oscar. He's got the back."

"Well it looks like you two have it under control." He said, effectively killing the conversation. He made back to the Impala, and started her up. There was a Bob's Big Boy's about ten minutes from there, and a Gas station where he could pick up the rest.

Dean returned to their motel room about an two hours after he'd left, dumping paper bags of take out on the little table Sam had set up his laptop. He unloaded the carrier bag, flinging simple toiletries on either bed and finally carefully laid the pecan pie on the table.

He heard water running behind the door in the makeshift kitchen, which he figured was the bathroom. He slammed his fist on the door and shouted in, "Sam. Food!" The water cut off almost immediately, and Dean could hear his little brother towelling dry quickly. Seems he was hungry. He emerged from the bathroom in a haze of steam only two minutes later, jeans hastily pulled up and hair dripping on his old plaid shirt. "What'd you get me?" He asked eagerly, taking the seat opposite him.

Dean took a huge bite out of his burger, pushing Sam's meal towards him.

"Smothered Chicken." He sprayed around a mouthful.

Sam hardly waited to hear before he tore off the packaging and shovelled a fair amount into his mouth.

"So, you gonna tell me what we're here for?"

Dean knew Sam was smart enough to figure it out for himself, he knew who lives in the area, but he probably wanted to know what the danger was. He swallowed his chewed up burger and looked him in the eye. "Rogue Vamp's been digging up dirt on me, killing people that were uh, important. To me."

"Who?"

"What the vamp? We don't know yet. I'm gonna start looking for the son of a bitch tomorrow."

"No, I mean the people."

"Oh, Uh..." Dean looked up as if having to remember was difficult. Marie Bateman. Alexa Carlton. Janice Cambridge. Amanda Heckerling." The names came easily enough.

"Right. And I assume they were all girlfriends or something?"

"More of less."

"Do I have to say it?" Sam asked, plunging head first down the path Dean had tried to ignore. "How many vamps do you know with a grudge on you?"

"Well, actually-" Dean started to insert his dry humour.

"Cut the crap. Sounds like Benny's got it out for you. And he's making a comeback."

"Yeah. I know." He barked gruffly. "And if it is him then I'll cross that bridge when I get it. But I know a lot of pissed off Vamps, and it could be any one of them, so I'm going to assume until then, that it's anyone."

Sam wore his bitch face again. The one that suggested he couldn't believe the ignorance of some people.

Dean knew his brother was right, but he and Benny had gone through so much that he didn't want to believe that he'd lash back like this. He certainly didn't want to believe he'd harm someone as precious to him as Ben and Lisa. Then again, he'd watched him behead Andrea in front of him. And he did leave him high and dry when he'd been running low on blood. And fair enough, he'd risked his soul in Purgatory in the hopes Cas would make it out with them, which backfired.

Counting over these points, he realised how certain he was that the vamp _is_ Benny, but still tried to deny it. He remembered a while back, where he'd killed Sam's Kitsune friend. Amy. Sam had promised to kill Benny if he ever got the chance.

He wondered if he'd grant let Sam. Or whether he'd rather ice Benny himself.


	3. Chapter 3

As he did every night, that night Dean prayed to Cas. He waited until he was absolutely sure Sam was snoozing before he started speaking.

"Cas." He stifled an awkward laugh. He wanted to be natural but it was strange, the only means of communication with his best friend was through prayer. "Hey Cas." He started again. "I hope you're OK. Wherever you are. I'm in Battle Creek. Y'know, in Michigan. Turns out there's a Vampire with a grudge on me. Garth tells me they're going to make a move on Lisa and Ben." He sighed. "Listen Cas, here's the thing. I know I ask a lot of you. A heck of a lot, but this time I really need you. Ben and Lisa need you. Just... Just keep an eye on them for me, okay? I'll do the rest. Just keep them safe Cas." Dean gave up, and went to bed, thoughts of his angel on his mind.

Three days later and Dean had made next to no progress. There were no obvious places in Battle Creek a vamp would use as a nest, no tracks, no bodies or blood banks had been hit. If there was a vamp, it must have been starving.

Dean slumped against the steering wheel of the fiat he'd stolen from a Walmart car-park. If the vamp knew who he was they'd definitely know he was on to them if they saw the Impala. He was sure he'd driven up every street in 10 miles of Wienbech avenue and had found jack squat. He'd busted into likely abandoned houses and warehouses, motels in the area, even went to the cop station to check out CCTV. Nothing. He put the car into drive and went back to the motel.

"You know, I _can_ help. I know how to gank a vamp." Sam sat stony faced on the foot of his bed, glaring at Dean.

"No. You can't. Because I'm not letting you. Benny can and will take you out if he wants to. You haven't seen him fight and let's keep it that way because by the time you realize it'd be far too late."

"I thought you said it wasn't Benny." Sam retorted, catching his brother out.

"Yeah well better safe then sorry. Now quit bugging me."

Dean resumed searching the net for any farms or ranches near Michigan had encountered any strange animal deaths.

His searches were coming up empty and he slammed his laptop shut.

"You wanna help? You do the research." He fumed, "You're the geek right?"

"Says Yoda." Sam muttered under his breath, sliding into his seat at the table and opening his laptop.

"I heard that."

Sam ignored him, already seemingly engrossed in scouring the dark recesses of the web.

Dean left him to use the bathroom. He wouldn't admit it, but he wanted a proper bath, with bubbles and good smells and oils to make him relax. This motel had a near empty bottle of lavender oil underneath discarded razors and layers of grime and dust in the medicine cabinet. He left it alone and instead he jiggled the handles until the shower was streaming torrents of too-hot water.

"Hey, Kid. Ben right?"

Ben stopped just as he was about to step off the bus. He turned to look back at the new driver who covered his route. "Yeah?"

"I don't mean to hold you back from anything, just wanted to ask you something."

"Aren't you the Janitor?"

"A Janitor can't drive?" The guy asked in response

Ben looked the man up and down. He looked fairly decent, wearing an well worn moleskin jacket though it was far from cold, a sea-men style cap, and shades that he couldn't see his eyes through.

"What is it?" He asked, deciding he probably wasn't some sort of ax serial killer.

"Ever heard of a man called Dean Winchester?" He drawled.

Ben frowned. This creepy bus driver dude stopped him to ask about some random man? "No. Never heard of him."

The guy nodded. "Alright. Well this is him." He showed him a picture he dug from a pocket. Dean had carefully messy short-ish sandy brown hair, and blazing green eyes. He looked a bit like a douchebag.

"Just stay away from him, okay? He's dangerous."

"How do you know?"

"We go way back. But he's been some places, kid. You wouldn't believe. Gimme a call if you see him around." The guy scribbled his number on to the back of the picture and gave it to Ben.

"How do I know you're not dangerous?" Ben didn't buy into his nice guy act. "I don't even know your name."

The man smiled. "I'm Benny."

That night, Ben didn't sleep easily. He tossed and turned but never get comfortable, or sleep longer than an hour.

More than once he thought he saw a menacing figure lurking in the corner, watching him. But as soon as he blinked it was gone. It was probably just shadows of something outside. The tree in the back yard sometimes did cast strange shapes that looked like something else.

All the same, that couldn't explain the constant feeling of being watched and got up to peer out his window. It was as if something that was there had disappeared the second before he looked, like he saw something just as it left. _"That's crazy,"_ he thought. "_Nothing can move that fast"._ He convinced himself is was a trick of the moonlight, not anything sinister like his mind tried to insist.

He ended up taking a dose of Nytol and hot chocolate.

He had restless nights the whole of the week though, and eventually Nytol stopped working for him. But that wasn't entire week, Ben had felt uneasy. Maybe he was paranoid but he could have sworn he was being followed and watched. Several times he thought he glimpsed a streak of short red hair on a tall woman and other times a moleskin jacket and shades. Benny had covered his route AM and PM since speaking to him, most days he'd asked if he'd seen the Winchester. Each time he'd tell him no.

The next Tuesday, Benny stopped him to talk again.

"You know that red head tailin' you?" Ben froze, halfway down the steps off the bus. He turned, fixing Benny with a hard stare.

"She's not the only one. There's three other men, an' I'm sure Dean Winchester set them up to this."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Why? What's he got out for me?"

"It's a long story. Just be careful, okay? If he gets you alone he probably will kill you. And your mom too."

Ben felt himself pale and he went cold.

"That doesn't even make any sense." He replied, trying to sound as if Benny's words hadn't shaken him to the core.

"Well this guy doesn't make a lick of sense anyway. You sure you don't know him?"

"Yes."

Benny nodded to himself. "Okay. See you around."

Ben took that as his cue to leave, and left the bus on wobbly legs.

His mom was waiting for him at the door. "Who was that you were talking to, hun?"

Ben glanced after the yellow bus now peeling away.

"I don't know. Nobody I guess."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is only a minute chapter to lead on to the final one. No, I'm serious. It's uber short. But I hope it's satisfactory and it's only so I don't make you wait much longer. I'm so sorry it's taking ****_so_**** long to get this up, but I have been busy like you wouldn't believe and you never know how much of a bitch writers block is until you get it. So the next chapter might be a bit fragmented. I'm sorry. But I'm editing it up now and shouldn't bee too long. I absolutely promise!**

**I received some reviews/private messages and stuff (the details of which I will not indulge) but the gist was that of un-satisfaction with the whole plot line and characters and blablabla. I know Benny is a sweetheart. He's my favorite Monster. But this was set before the episode where he got Sam out of Purgatory and seeing as I didn't think we'd see him again I thought I might as well make a spin-off where he ****_could_**** have been the villain. In any case, if you don't like it; don't read it. It's sort of simple as that. There are hundreds of people (literally -omg the stats are crazy high, thank you all!) who like it, and I'm writing for them. If you don't like what I write, well nobody is forcing you to read on. Except if you quit you won't know how it ends. And how could you live with not knowing. **

**Andyway it's your choice, and thank you everybody else who read, reviewed, fave'd or followed! I love you guys :D**

* * *

Benny had let weeks pass. Eight weeks. The Winchesters had never dealt with such a minor case for so long and he knew their patience would be wearing thin and irritability between the two would be running high. They wouldn't have to wait much longer. He'd make his move tonight. Tonight the ball would start rolling.

He'd spoken to Ben often enough and eavesdropped on enough of his conversations to piece together that his mom goes out Friday nights and returns the Saturday morning. That'd be plenty of time to put his plan into motion.

Ben looked up from his X-box. He thought he heard something in the house, but it wouldn't be the first time his imagination ran away with him. And besides, he was too comfortable to get up again. He stole a glance at the clock revealing he'd been playing GTA well into the early hours of the morning. Mom would be home in a few hours.

Only a half hour had passed before Ben heard another noise. It was much closer to his room this time and it worried him. He paused the game and scanned his room for a sizable weapon, but all he could find was his lamp. His baseball bat and weights were in the garage.

He pushed his door open a crack and peered out, looking for signs of an intruder but found nothing. He checked the bathroom and his Mom's room but everything was perfectly normal.

When he stepped back into his own room be felt rather than sensed him. He spun, and Benny, that creepy janitor slash bus driver was standing behind his door, his grin punctuated buy sharp fangs.

Ben didn't even get to scream before blinding pain tore at his neck.


	5. Chapter 5: The Finale

**A/N: Okay, I only published Ch4 a couple hours ago or so, promising a very short break between chapters, but I just finished it as good as I think I'm ever going to get it and I'm happy with it and I don't think I can wait much longer to publish! I don't want to ramble on for too long here, but just thank you to everyone who's read it all and waited patiently for each chapter (though there are few). It feels so weird to be finished, but now I can begin to work on other things. More Spn fics I guess, but only if people want it. So if you'd perhaps like to read something else I can write, please please ****_please_**** leave a review saying so, in order for me to know. I'll begin to work instantly and I'll take any requests! **

**Without further adieu, here is the last chapter. (be warned; swearing)**

* * *

Dean got the call he'd been dreading at 9am Saturday morning. A small part of him was relieved more than he'd care to let on. But it'd been eight whole weeks since he'd got the call from Garth about this fucking vamp case and since he'd been in town he'd found jack squat that could be related. Not even Sam found anything. There was a possible Poltergeist a couple states south but nothing about a Vamp in Michigan.

It was Garth on the phone, "Gus says you wanna get your ass to Lisa's right now, it's a stand off. Carl is dead already." And he hung up.

Dean was fully awake and rearing to go in ten seconds flat.

_Sam._

What should he do with his little brother? He's not coming sure as shit. Carl was dead already and he was in the same league as the Winchesters. For a crazed second Dean considered tying him up, but the thought was gone.

_DAMNIT!_ He was wasting time.

"Dean?" Sam muffled, sitting up and wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Errands. I gotta run some errands. Stay here."

Dean was off like a shot, not bothering to think up even a half decent excuse to give his brother. The Impala roared into life and Dean sped off, no regard for red lights or stop signs.

He jacked up outside Lisa's in less than two minutes flat. He was sure he saw a curtain twitch as he killed the motor. He already had three blades strapped to his legs, Ruby's knife tucked into the back of his jeans and two guns with dead-man's-blood bullets in his coat. Benny would be expecting a number of things. He'd expect tactics and strategy, or he'd expect him to be out of his head with panic or something. Instead, Dean dragged in a couple of deep breaths made himself walk to the front door slowly. Even though every nerve was screaming at him to run in, guns blazing.

The door was ajar, and he pushed it to swing open, met by the thick smell of blood and sweat. He stepped carefully through an arch to his left into the dining room.

_Lisa._

She was tied up to a dining chair and gagged but she looked beaten unconscious. Benny stood over Ben's body. It wasn't breathing.

"You can cancel your reinforcements." Benny smiled, his voice chilling in a way Dean never had directed at him before. Not from Benny.

"I'm not expecting any."

Benny didn't seem to believe him. "I'll kill them like I killed your little friend." He said pointing his chin at a bloodied mound near where Dean was standing. Carl was no longer anything that resembled human. Just a lump of mangled flesh.

"Where's Gus?"

"Dealt with." Benny smirked.

"You killed Ben." Dean couldn't care too much about the fallen hunters, not with Ben and Lisa still in imminent danger. Benny's smile became a sneer. Without shifting his attention from Dean, he slammed a kick into the young teen's side.

Dean had rushed forwards, but Benny held a .45 pistol up to Lisa's head. He got the message and backed up. But his attention had shifted, Dean froze as Ben stirred on the floor and he sat up. "My head... What's happening?" He stiffened at the sight of Dean. "_You_." Ben was on his feet in seconds, straining against the arm Benny was using to restrain him.

"You wanna know what he done to you, Ben?" He whispered softly in his ear.

"What? You son of a-"

Benny held the gun back up to Lisa.

"He's made you a monster. You feel it, don't you?" He crooned.

Ben stopped straining so hard momentarily to run his tongue over his top row of teeth. He looked sweaty anyway, but Dean had assumed it was from having been knocked out.

Oh shit. Dean saw what Benny had done in a heartbeat. "You fucking didn't." he breathed.

Benny laughed quietly, stooping his head to shoot him a threatening glare. Dean drew a gun and shot at him, but Benny dodged the bullet easily. Instead of him it lodged in the wall behind him.

Benny dropped the arm holding Ben back and the young vampire launched himself at him, fangs in clear view. "You did this!" He screamed, "You did this to us!" He threw punch after punch at Dean, who ducked and dodged but didn't try to hurt him back. He was still Ben. He managed to click the safety back on the gun and wedged it back into his waist band. Ben was still young, and still a young vampire, and therefore was easy to immobilise. Dean caught one of his fist and twisted it round and held Ben against the floor.

"You're not an idiot, Ben. Think god-damn-it!" Ben still struggled. "I did not do this to you! Or your mom! It was-" Dean was cut off when a foot lodged into his ribs, sending him sprawling. Benny him back from flying back at Dean.

"You must be feeling pretty bad huh? Go help your mom, kid. And get out of here." Benny told him, stalking over to Dean fumbled with a gun in his holster. He dropped it, and decided against picking it up to save time.

"Ben, don't touch her!" He sad as he staggered to his feet and turned to tackle Benny. He just about saw a flash of Ben hunched over his mother, as he threw punches at Benny who's fighting skill matched his own. He curled his hand over the hilt of Ruby's blade to draw it out and managed to slash a deep cut in Benny's palm before kicking him down, then hacking at his right hamstring before racing to Ben and Lisa.

Ben was sat next to Lisa, all the fight gone out of him. His face wore a pained expression and his hands held tightly behind his head. His knuckles were white. "Did you drink her blood?" He all but shouted at him.

Ben looked up and Dean noticed the feral air about him. "No!" He cried, "But it's like I can't hold out! It hurts!" Dean knew what he meant and glimpsed the sharp fangs infront of his human teeth. He knew all to well how it hurt to fight between your burning instinct to tear the flesh from their necks and the fear and self-horror at the thought of hurting someone you loved.

"Have you drank any blood at all?" He bellowed.

"NO!"

Dean nodded quickly.

A blow from behind sent Dean spiraling and Ruby's knife flew from his hand, before he even hit the floor again he felt a knee in his back and an elbow in his nose.

Somewhere in the pounding, Dean managed to unsheath a knife from his leg and blindly stuck it forwards. When the stars faded from his gaze, he saw through his blood in his eyes that he had caught Benny with the knife and as the Vamp fell to the floor he'd managed to drag it down, leaving a jagged deep wound in the side of his torso.

Not even seconds after, Sam burst through the front door.

"I told you to stay put!" He shouted. Sam ignored his brother and was leaning in to administer the leathal blow to sever Benny's head from his body. "Wait, Sam! We need him alive!"

Sam paused with his hands raised above his head.

Dean shot Benny in the kneecaps and again in his chest, figuring it was enough Dead Man's blood to keep him paralysed for now.

"Deal with him."

Dean turned back to Ben, who hadn't moved from his mom's side.

"You're not gonna jump on me are you?

"Not unless you give me a reason to." He spat out, keeping his fingers knotted in his hair.

"Good."

He leaned in to untie Lisa but Ben flinched and got up. "Don't touch her!"

"Shut up and sit down! You have to trust me, understand!"

Ben wavered, caught between rage and defeat. Finally he collapsed back against the wall and slid down until his knees pressed against his forehead.

Dean sawed through the ropes binding Lisa's wrists and took the gag from her mouth. He carried her through to the living room the opposite side of the small foyer and placed her gently down on the couch. He brushed her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear like he used to. Her left eye was purpling, her lip was swollen and busted and there was a gash somewhere above her hairline which was spilling blood over her face. Among other small cuts and grazes. She'd be okay for now, and Dean pulled the old blanket down from on top of the cabinet and draped it over her. He retrieved some aspirin and a glass of water from the kitchen and left it on the coffee table, well within her reach.

Back in the dining room, Sam had Benny tied up with his arms and legs bound and a few more wounds which Dean turned a blind eye to.

"Can you make the antidote? I've got all the stuff in the trunk from last time."

"Yeah." Sam nodded, and left for the Impala.

Dean knelt down besides Benny, looking at him with an unfiltered look of betrayal. "How could you, man? After all we've been through together?"

Benny mustered hate filled look of disgust. "You killed Andrea." He snarled and spat on him. "You left me when I needed more blood. What do you expect from such a _monster_ like me."

"I got you topside. Why couldn't we just call it quits? I thought you were more than that."

"You were gonna kill me. Your brother want me back in purgatory too." Benny's laugh was dry and dark. "Remember when you found out I tore Martin apart. Where's that rage gone from you boy?"

Dean sank in disappointment. He wasn't surprised Benny had watched him go to mostly-okay-Martin's corpse.

"He tasted good you know. Blood always tastes better-"

"Stop it!" Dean protested.

"-with all that adrenaline you get with fear. And your girlfriends too. They were all so good-"

"Alright cut it out now! Stop!"

"-the way their flesh tore from their bones is somethin' I'll remember as long as I exist."

Dean stood back up and stamped on Benny's face. Hard.

"See how you like talking with a mouth full of broken teeth you fucking dick. Vamps don't even eat flesh." Even with his face stamped in, Benny smirked at him.

"Who are you?" Dean turned and saw Ben blocking the way between him and the living room. "Why are you so calm about all this. Why should I let _you_ anywhere near me or my mom, especially with everything he told me?" He jabbed his thumb at Benny.

Dean held his palms up. "What's he told you?" He asked.

"You want to kill us both." Ben practically snarled, crouching into a more threatening position.

"That's not true. I'm Dean Winchester, that's my brother Sam." He motioned at Sam walking back from the Impala. "I am not here to hurt you. You gotta believe me." He motioned vaguely to Benny behind him. "I screwed him over a couple of times and he wants his own back on me. That's it."

"Then why would he come after us? We don't even _know_ you!"

"That's not all true. Just think okay, about four years ago your mom got into a car accident, remember?"

"So?"

"Well I was the guy. But it wasn't an accident. It's complicated. It depends on how much you want to believe."

"I want the truth!" Ben shouted.

"Okay, but calm down a minute. I won't touch you and your mom if you don't agree to it at the end, okay?"

Stiffly, Ben nodded.

Sam moved from the archway of the dining room where he'd been standing and stooped over Benny, very un-carefully jabbing a syringe into his neck and drawing out some of his blood. He stepped towards Ben. Ben stiffened. "Stay away. Until you've explained."

"Okay, okay. Just sit down over here okay? Away from your mom. You could still hurt her." Sam replied instantaneously, motioning towards a couple chairs that had survived the fight.

"But you two don't go in there."

"Yeah. We're coming with you."

"I'm going to see if I can call Cas." Dean said, rubbing his temples. He left through the kitchen at the back of the dining room to the garden. Ben sat down with Sam at the splintered dining table and started firing questions straight away.

"What the hell is going on?"

"You want the truth?" Sam asked gently, looking patiently at him.

Ben considered then nodded, wincing at the sharp teeth -he refused to think they were fangs- straining against his lip at the sound of the drum in Sam's chest. He tried to ignore the wet sound of his blood running through his veins. As hard as it was.

"He-" Sam pointed to Benny, still tied up and silenced, "Is a vampire. We're hunters. We kill stuff that kill people. Just like him. Just think of... supernatural pest control."

Ben looked dismayed but Sam could tell he believed him and he was listening, so he kept talking. "Dean met him in Purgatory. You know what that is, right?"

Ben nodded sharply.

"And he helped him get out, but after that things got ugly and long story short they went different ways. Then Benny wanted to get his own back on Dean by tracking down and killing every girlfriend or whatever Dean ever had. You following?"

"Yeah, but we don't know you. Why'd he come after us?"

"You want the truth?"

"I said that already!"

"Okay, well Dean and your-"

"I'll tell him." Dean entered again, Cas tailing him.

"Cas!" Sam was surprised he came, but it was short lived. There were still matters to deal with.

Dean sat down and Sam watched him transform. His brazen façade melted in a way that made Sam uncomfortable to look at. He looked far to honest and vulnerable.

"You do know me. I've met you before and I-" He breathed deeply, "We were family once. Four years ago. We were happy. Me and Lisa were together, I was like your father. I needed you. You needed me. And we would've stayed family if I hadn't got you guys into trouble when I thought I was protecting you. So I made you forget me. Well, _he_ made you forget me when I asked." He motioned Castiel.

"This is Castiel. He-"

"I'm an angel of the Lord. And I am in close affiliation with the Winchesters."

"Yeah, thanks Cas." Dean rolled his eyes at him and turned back to Ben. "I made the two of you forget me and everything I put you through. And made you think it was a car accident."

"What?"

"Strictly speaking _I_ put up a wall similar to the one placed in Sam's mind. The memories are still accessible should the wall be removed." Castiel spoke.

"And this time, yo chose what happens.. We can either put these new memories behind the wall and you won't remember any of this, or we can leave it as it is." Dean said around a clenched throat. He didn't want them to forget him again.

"What if the wall came down?" Ben asked.

"You'd remember what I put you through. All the crap, and all the fighting. All the monsters." His heart thudded, he shouldn't... but he wanted more than anything for them to remember. It'd killed him walking away that day they forgot him.

"I want to remember. If we were happy, like you said, I want to remember everything."

Dean nodded. "Fine. But first, we need to put you though a little hell. Sammy, did you make it?"

"Yeah."

Sam stirred the glass the ingredients were congealing in. It let off a stench fouler than should be possible. He placed it front of Ben. "Bottoms up."

"No way? You want me to drink that?"

"Unless you want to be a vampire then yeah."

Ben flinched and peered into the glass before blanching. He shuddered and raised it to his lips, throwing back the concoction.

The three of them tried their best to restrain him while he fitted, screamed, and threw up, until finally he was still.

"Ben?" Dean raised his hand to Ben's clammy face. He was limp and pale and wasn't responding. "Ben!" He slapped his cheeks gently.

Ben lolled and rolled his eyes awake. "What?"

Dean sighed, relieved. "Nothing." And the first time in eight weeks, he almost smiled.

After a chaotic hour or two, most things were cleared up. The slick pools of blood had been cleared up, the broken and scattered furniture was fixed and put back into place. Gus and Carl's bodies were bound up in the Impala, alongside Benny's decapitated form. Turns out when Benny said "dealt with" he meant that Gus had been mangled as badly as Carl and left in the garage. Sam delivered the honorary blow and the echo of Benny's sinister laugh could be heard even as his head rolled lifelessly like a ball.

Cas had removed the wall from Ben, who pressed his knuckles to his eyes for a few minutes to try and hide his tears, before throwing himself at Dean, who in turn allowed himself to hug him back. It was decided that Lisa didn't need to remember anything and once Cas cleaned her up he forced the recent events behind the wall, with false images of her arriving home drunk and passing out on the sofa.

Dean would never again talk about Lisa, and Lisa would never remember anything they had ever shared. But some days when Dean had time off between working jobs or when the road led him back in to Michigan, Dean would make the effort to see Ben at least once. Ben always knew when he was there. The familiar hum of the Impala always announced his arrival. Then Dean would wave and he'd be gone just as sure as he was ever there.


End file.
